


Holosuite Funtimes

by LadyCorazon



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Biting, Cardassians, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Hand Jobs, Just Sex, Just Some Smuttyness, Kissing, Licking, Neck Kissing, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sex, Sex and Romance, Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCorazon/pseuds/LadyCorazon
Summary: You finished your cleaning work and want to relax in your favorite holosuite program. Only to find out you have been followed in by someone you thought was not interested in you at all....
Relationships: Dukat (Star Trek)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Holosuite Funtimes

**Author's Note:**

> Deep Space Nine and all it`s characters are all part of Gene Roddenberry`s creation Star Trek. I own absolutely nothing from it. This story sprung from my smutty mind, because i wanted to write something smutty ( yes i know who does not after seeing ST right? ). I was inspired to write this because i absolutely adore and love the villain Dukat. Please keep in mind that English is not my native language so any friendly corrections are always welcome.
> 
> Shout out to tinsnip for the amazing work called: Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology. Also a thank you to idontgiveahux for inspiring me to actually write and publish this while i usually write in a completely different fandom.
> 
> This story might not fit within the times of DS9 since i took the liberty of not adding any Domion Wars while i did add the animosity between Garak and Dukat. Just roll with it... or not ;)

"Married and has seven children. Bedded more women then the amount of years he has been married and has a reputation for being an abusive mate to the women he beds." You look at the man sitting across the table of you while you sum up all you heard about the object of your conversation at that point, while you take another bite of your salad.

"You forgot that he is also annoyingly confident in his own abilities and easily distracted by the sight of boobs." The smirk on Garaks face draws out a grin from you. These occasional meals you share with the Cardassian are always food for thought afterward. He has given you information about so many races and taught you so much about life on the station. Todays subject was the one Cardassion he absolutely despised and he enjoyed sharing all the juicy tidbits he had on this Gul.

Sure the man was despised for his role during the Bajoran occupation and his reputation when it comes to women is less then rosey, but you could not help but wonder if there was more to him then meets the eye. Afterall, in all the times he and you crossed paths, he never once made an attempt to seduce you. His actions were all... gentleman like for a lack of a better word. The last time you spoke with him was at Quark`s while enjoying a drink and he was interested in you and all you had to tell. He even walked you to your quarters when it was obvious the drink you had did not go with the little food you had that evening. And not once did he try to touch you somewhere other then your arm and back to support you. "I guess i am not that attractive" you mumble while going for another bite.

"What was that my dear?" Curious, Garak looks at you waiting for an answer. "Nothing, just thinking to myself, it is nothing Garak." With a smile pasted on your face you look behind him as to not look him directly in the eyes. The man has an uncanny ability to see what you are trully thinking somehow and you are not in the mood to be psycho analysed by him today. But as always .... "Now why would you even think you are not attractive?" The curious look in his eyes tell you that he will not let this one go.

With a sigh you put down your fork and answer him. " I might be attractive to some species around Garak, but i suppose that to human standards i am not that special. I do not have the body of a Dabo girl nor do i posses the looks that seems to be prefered by most men. As for my character, well..." You pick up your fork and take another bite of your salad while looking at Garak. His response does not take long.

"My dear Y/N,there is nothing wrong with how you look. Frankly, i have always wondered why you humans are so obsessed with how they look in the eyes of another. You tend to think of yourselves of less then others and well... you depress yourselves over it!" He chuckles when he thinks about it and sips from his drink. "Honestly L/N, you look perfectly well to me and your character is charasmatic at the least. You know... we Cardassians appreciate a woman with a strong character, and you my dear have it in spades." He raises his glass at you as he speaks and smiles. Somehow he has always been good at comforting you aswell and you highly appreciate his friendship.

After your lunch with Garak you say your goodbye`s and move to talk to Quark about your holosuite reservation that night. It has always been one of your favorite times in the night when you get to enjoy the program you ordered. Combined with some of the special snacks and drinks you ordered to go with it, you know you will have a most relaxing time for yourself. Unknown to you, there is a Cardassian glaring at you with interest. Anyone who seems to have befriended Garak is of interest to Gul Dukat, and since this is a human female, well all the more interesting indeed. Time for him to investigate a little more!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After you finished your work cleaning in OPs for the day you finally have time to relax, and there is nothing you look forward to more then your time in the holosuites. You entered the room and the first thing you notice is the sounds and smells of a forrest. The place you love to relax, to rest and enjoy is the forrest from your favorite fantasy stories. Sitting down beneath a large willow you take out the salad and snacks you had Quark prepair for you and the rootbeer you enjoy at times. The Springwine is for later on. Suddenly a shadow falls from behind and as you look behind you a smooth voice says: "Well, i was wondering what you were up to, i see you enjoy your solitude as much as i do at times."

This was the last person in the whole universe you expected to be here, in the holosuite... with you! "Gul Dukat?" You jump up in shock as you look the tall Cardassian in the eyes. "What are you doing here? I reserved my time in the holosuite. Did that Ferengi mess up again ?!" Bending down to pick up your food and drinks you feel a hand on your arm stopping you. 

"Oh the bar owner did not mess anything up. I told him to let me in when i saw you enter the holo suites. I must say, i am surprised you chose this kind of program. I would have expected a more.... exciting program for you, considering the friends you keep on this station." He looks around the place with a wry smile on his face. Noticing his hand still on your arm, you take a step back.

"You followed me? Wait.. you follow me into the holo suites, know who i befriend and you critisize me for my taste in programs? What the hell do you think you are doing here!" Annoyed you shake his hand off and put your hands in your sides. This man has the audacity to follow you and now judge you aswell? The guts! You will have a serious talk with Quark when you get down to the bar and then with Captain Sisko about the invasion of your privacy!

"Now hold on a minute!" Amused Dukat once again grabs your arm as you storm passed him and stops you in your tracks. "You seem to forget your food and drinks." With what can only be described as a dangerous smile from his part, he holds out the basket with your refreshments. "It would be a shame to let it all go to waste though. How about we finish this and you give me a chance to explain?" You look at the hand on your arm which he slowly pulls back and then at the Cardassian. True, he seemed interesting and there was something about him that made you wonder what he was trully like, but this is still Gul Dukat. The man who Garak warned you for in the past. Your curiosity got the better of you and you stood still. "Fine, i will give you the chance to explain yourself. But it better be a damn good explanation or i will be at Sisko`s so fast you won`t know what happened."

With an unexpected flair, Dukat invites you to sit down beneath the tree once again and spreads out the food and wine for you both to enjoy. "My dear Y/N,i mean you no harm. I simply am curious about the woman that seems to have peeked the interest of one former member of the Obsidian Order." His warm smile even manages to reach his eyes, but you know this is just to try and get more information about Garak. That does not mean you can not enjoy yourself while you try and gain some information yourself though.

The time surprisingly passed by fast. Though at first he did try to pry for more information about Garak and your relationship with him, it soon became a pleasant conversation about the program and why you chose it. Dukat even shared a little about his favorite places to relax, which included the hot baths on Risa ( figures he would appreciate a pleasure planet ) and the Cardassian Sauna`s. More and more relaxed you let your guard down and leaned against the tree with your eyes closed. His next question however, had you jump up again in anger.

"So Y/N,did Garak bed you yet? Or has he not made his move on you yet?" Towering over him your anger flares up and the smirk on his face is in immediate danger of beeing smacked off of it. "You absolute piece of trash! How dare you ask that ? How dare you pretend to have a nice and relaxing conversation, only to ask this?!?" Unsure wether you should slap him before storming off, you waver for a moment.   
Dukat grins when he sees the fire in your eyes. This woman has some hidden sides to her and it makes her all the more interesting. If exploring that also makes Garak jealous, all the better.

Just as you take a step back he grabs your wrist and pulls you down. Losing your footing you stumble and fall right on top of him. "What he hell!" Shocked by his sudden action you stutter and your eyes widen when you look at the man beneath you. His smirk while his eyes look up at your lips, his one hand holding your wrist while the other is flat on your back. You bite your lip and tell him to let you go. But you can not help but notice every scale in his face, the Chufa which is slightly tinted blue on his forehead and the eyes that keep looking at you with intensity. You put your hand on his chest and slightly push as you try to get up. His small groan stops you in your tracks, thinking you might have hurt him when you fell on him.

"Are... are you alright?" You can not help but ask, eventhough it is a situation of his own making and if you hurt him, well it is his own fault. As he releases your wrist he shifts and lays you down beside him. Rolling on his side he caresses the side of you face while he looks at you. "You are an interesting woman Y/N.Now tell me, have you ever though about me after all our talks?" Leaning over to you he whispers in your ear, "Do you know how much restraint i had to have when i brought you home that night your drink did not fall well with you?" His fingers trail your jawline and collarbone slowly making their way down to your cleavage.

He did think of you, and he did think of very different things than just beeing a gentleman! Your breath stutters as you answer him. "I ... Stop it Dukat..." His warm hand caressing you is distracting you, you have to find the words to say what you want without sounding so desperate for more. You grab his hand and hold it while you speak. "Dukat.. i .... i did think about you, but why? Why are you doing this?" 

As he entangles your fingers his lips softly touch your ear as he says: "Because i want you." Gently kissing the lobe he moves away from the side of your face and rolls down on his back pulling you ontop of him again. "Now Y/N,tell me the truth. Have you ever slept with a Cardassian?"

His lips and hand both confuse you as he speaks and for a moment you are at a loss for words. Who are you kidding? This man has caught your attention when you first had a talk at Quark`s and right now you want nothing more then to explore him and his body and for him to do the same with you.

"No...." You look him in the eyes while you feel his hand slowly run up and down your spine. A blush creeps up at your cheeks which only seems to make him grin more wide. "Well then. I suppose we should change that." Without warning he sits up, still holding you on his lap and unclasps the fastenings of his uniform. Without any decorum it is all tossed aside and for the first time you have a good look at what is beneath that rough uniform of his.

Encouraging you to explore, he guides your hand to his neck and before releasing it , places a slight kiss on the fingertips. Gently you start to stroke the scaled ridges on the side of his neck and a soft sigh tells you, you are going in the right direction with your touch. Gentle strokes coupled with soft pinches while your hands trail down and to the front of his chest. His light grey skin feels warm under your touch and in the middle there is the Chula. This spoon shaped mark is surrounded by little rigdges. When your hands come near, Dukat closes his eyes and his hands slide to your hips. Softly you trace every part of the Chula. The small smile forming around his mouth , well you know you do well. When he opens one eye to look at you, his voice sounds pleased when he says: " It is alright to taste."

You don`t need any more encouragement already. Sitting on top of him you feel his hips grind beneath you at times and it is all you needed to become more and more aroused. Bending over you start to lick the Chula while your fingertips stroke his chest. His soft moans are all you need. You make that happen! Restless yourself you sway back and forth with your hips which only seems to arrouse the man beneath you more. With a grin you gently bite down on the ridges surrounding the Chula. Dukat groans when his hips buck against you.

Arroused and very willing to learn more, you slide down over his stomache, kissing and licking all the way down. Agreeing groans accompanied by a hand that is stroking your hair only urge you on. When you reach the last spoon formed mark, or the Chuva, you feel Dukat tense up. "Careful now YN." But he does not get to finish that sentence. You want to experience it all and you want to taste it aswell.

No warning, no word or sound you immediatly start to gently trace the edges of the Chuva. You lick your lips and then lick where your fingers were just a second ago. The sharp gasp for breath only serves to make you smile. When your fingers trail down following the scales underneath the Chula, his hips thrust up and his hand grabs your hair. You are not stopping and want to discover the even more interesting parts down. The Ajan. Protected by scales that is where his most valued part usually is hidden, but now, thanks to your touching his prUt is already fully erected. Thank the gods for good books, you think, knowing that is why you know enough to have this man enjoy your explorations. . His reactions do not leave you unbothered and you feel how you are getting more wet by the minute. But you are not yet ready to go for the main event.

Carefully you let your fingers slide between the two lips of the Ajan and notice how they become lubricated right away. Curious about the taste you lick your finger and look at Dukat. The sight of you tasting him drives him mad with lust. Grabbing your jaw he pulls you back up and he slants his lips across yours. A hand behind your head keeps you in place so he can intensify the kiss while his other hand grabs your behind. Before you realise it you switched places, Dukat now on top of you.

Eager hands undress you in a moments notice and before you know it you lay beneath him naked, his body covering yours. His leg forces your legs to spread while his hands dance over your body. Your hips buck against him while his lips tickle your neck and he bites your earlobe. "Dukat!" Moaning his name you wrap your arms around his back. 

With a growl, Dukat again claims your lips and his tongue darts in and out of your mouth while his hand guides yours between you. When he places your hand around his irllun and softly squeezes it you understand what he wants. Gently you squeeze and rub feeling the muscles in his body tense. His moans and growls grow deeper as he slowly starts to slide up and down your body. The tip of his prUt sliding between your lips while stimulating your own bundle of nerves is driving you near the edge. This man, this Cardassian is taking you to a new hight and you love every second of it!

Noticing how close you are getting to a release and feeling his own coming closer aswell by your squeezes he pulls your hand away. With one deep growl he places his prUt infront of you and enters in one fell thrust. "Oh gods...." His girth is just wide enough to make you mewl for a second. He swallows it up with a kiss that is gentle for his doing. Your lips locked by his, your hands running up and down his back he starts to grind against you. The feeling is so good you arch your back while his grinding becomes more fierce and faster.

Both of you are closing in on the edge when he pulls out for a moment, only to thrust in completely again once more. His grinding on you now more erratic is the final straw as you release all your tension and moan out his name. 

A sudden bite in your neck and a deep and resounding groan tell you he also reached his limit. His hands pushed under your behind press him flush against him , your legs wrapped around him clenching as he releases inside of you. For a moment all you can do is gasp for air when he puts his forehead against yours. A chuckle breaks you from your thoughts. "I suppose you might want to rest a minute before moving." A sly and arrogant smile on his face, Dukat caresses your cheek.

"Just because i thoroughly enjoyed this, does not mean you get to be so arrogant Dukat." Grinning you push your nails in his back as you unwrap your legs from him. While he moves to put you both on your sides, he gently kisses your lips, "I ment to imply it will take atleast a minute before i can pull out of you Y/N." You forgot that about Cardassian males. After release their irllun takes a minute or so before it is back to it`s normal size.

"Might aswell relax and make the best of it" you mumble as you snuggle up to him. "Mmm warm." You close your eyes as you enjoy the warm sensation of his body against yours and the feeling of him still inside of you. Strange how someone least expected can make you feel so ... right.

With your eyes closed and snuggled up against him, Dukat takes a moment to take a good look at you. There he was, a Gul , once feared and admired by many, embracing a human female he just enjoyed a wonderful time with. And even though he feels he can already withdraw easily from her body, all he wants is to stay in that moment a little longer. To enjoy her warm body against his, kiss those lips and just listen to her breathe. He could fall asleep with her and forget all about the space around them. But soon he will have to go. Politics never wait and he has to go to the negotiations with the Federation.

You feel him gently pull away from you and reach for his uniform. When you open your eyes you see him putting down your clothes beside you. "We should both be dressed, before Quark decides to come in and tell us he will charge us for the extra time" Laughing he stands up to put on his boots. You dress yourself and make yourself decent. "You might want to let your hair hang lose for a few days" he chuckles. Shocked you touch your neck and realise there is a bitemark there.

"This is going to be a pain to explain" you look at him with reproach. That only amuses him more. "So i guess this is goodbye then" you say while leaving the holosuite. You hate to admit it but you feel a form of regret when you think about the possibility of running into him on the station but never having the chance to be with him again. As he gets hold of your hand and entangles your fingers he softly brushes his lips against yours. Uncharacteristically gentle for him, he whispers: "My sweet Y/N, what ever makes you think i am done with you?" He pulls you against his chest and kisses you once more before he lets go and walks off. Just before he turns around the corner you hear a soft and content humming while you smile and walk down the stairs. 

Perhaps this will end up more interesting then you thought.


End file.
